


Stairway To Heaven

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Mundane, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec Lightwood offers to help the hot new tenant in his apartment complex.





	Stairway To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melbopo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/gifts).



> Mel prompted: for the follower milestone prompts may I request some meet cute ! malec with one of them moving into the same apartment building as the other and hitting it off v well??
> 
> Hope this is as cute as you were hoping!

“All I’m saying is you’re not going to be young and hot forever, Alec. You need to put yourself out there, otherwise you’re going to die alone.”

Alec grimaced, his phone tucked between his jaw and his shoulder. He’d just gotten back from the grocery store, and he may have overestimated just how much red bull he could carry with two hands. “Ouch.”

“Tough love, big brother.” Izzy pointed out.

“Yeah, well, it’s been a tough week. Maybe be a little more gentle.”

Izzy snorted, which made Alec smirk. “Yeah, it’s real tough being an anthropology student with all your bills paid for by Mom and Dad. I’ve got it easy up here in Washington running around after a bunch of man-babies trying to convince them not to tweet stupid shit that could start World War Three.”

“I’m glad you understand my plight,” Alec replied evenly, and Izzy laughed.

“Seriously, though, get… Y’know, Grindr or something. Or Tinder.”

Alec groaned, pressing the button for the elevator. “Sure, yeah, that won’t get me catfished and murdered by a 45 year old man with a vore fetish.”

“It’s not working,” someone said behind him, and Alec glanced around.

“Uhhh, Iz… I gotta go.” Alec told her, hanging up and putting down one of his grocery bags to stuff his phone back into his pocket.

The man who’d spoken was heading towards the stairs carrying two large boxes, one stacked in front of the other so Alec couldn’t see his face. His arms, though, Alec could see all too clearly, straining in a maroon muscle shirt. They were huge, and Alec followed them down to his hands, which were gripping the boxes in his arms tightly, his fingernails painted black.

Alec hated himself for the fact that his heart rate picked up at the sight of the pristinely manicured hands. Straight men could wear nail polish too, he scolded himself, but not before he rushed back to the elevator doors to ditch his other grocery bag and call out to the man in his lobby.

“Hey, you want an arm? A hand? You… You want a hand?” Alec blurted out, crossing back over to the man’s side.

“I thought you’d never ask.” The man said, handing off one of the boxes to Alec, revealing the most stunningly handsome face Alec had ever seen. His eyes were dark and good-natured, accentuated by dark kohl, and his jaw was as strong as his arms. Alec didn’t dare look at his mouth for too long and the soft absent smile that resided there. “Shouldn’t you put your groceries away?” He reminded, and Alec huffed out a breath, glancing over his shoulder at the bags.

“Uh, yeah. Shit, I should’ve…”

“Let me,” the man offered, putting down his box and grabbing Alec’s groceries, putting one bag on top of Alec’s box and the other on his own, before picking it back up. “What floor are you on?”

“Second,” Alec answered, gesturing for the man to go first.

“Alright, I’m on the third.”

Alec nodded, not thinking of the fact that his new neighbour couldn’t see it. “So…”

“So… Vore fetish, huh?” There was a smile in the man’s voice.

“I was hoping you hadn’t heard that,” Alec chuckled, his face heating up. “For the record… I was talking about creeps on Grindr.”

“Ah, yes,” the man hummed, turning around to open the door to the second floor with his ass, flashing Alec a cheeky grin. “I’m afraid I’m all too familiar with those.”

Alec was beamed before he could stop himself. “Yeah?”

“I’m Magnus, by the way.” He tilted his head, gesturing for Alec to go ahead of him.

“Alec.”

Magnus hummed, his eyes raking down Alec’s body and back up again as he walked behind him. Alec was tall and broad with an adorably tiny ass and thick thighs. It wasn’t fair that someone so hot was also so endearing and sweet-natured. Magnus was just one man. A weak, very bisexual man. “This you?” He asked as they stopped outside a door, and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I managed to score this place about six months ago. I lived on campus last semester, but I couldn’t focus with all the noise.” Alec explained, unlocking the door and leading Magnus inside.

“Oh it’s almost exactly like mine,” Magnus noted, putting down his box by the door and the groceries on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, they’re probably all the same.” Alec shrugged, putting the milk and eggs in the fridge. “So did you just move to the city…?”

Magnus nodded, handing Alec items out of the grocery bag to put away. “Yeah, I moved from San Francisco. Just graduated a few weeks ago. You’re talking to Doctor Magnus Bane.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“A doctor? Wow…” Alec smiled. His Mom would approve.

“Yep, a pediatrician, no less.”

Alec groaned playfully, clutching his chest. “Now, that’s not fair. You’re killing me. You’re telling me not only are you smoking hot, you also heal sick kids for a living? Come on, man. Give me a chance here.”

Magnus snorted. “Says you, Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome.”

“I am but a humble anthropology student.” Alec insisted, plucking the tomatoes out of Magnus’ hands.

“Oh yeah, you… You’re real interested in the human form, huh?” Magnus laughed, picking a bottle of anal lube out of the grocery bag and wiggling it in the air.

Alec almost went dizzy with how hard he blushed. “Shit, I forgot about that.” He swiped the lube from Magnus’ hands, hiding it behind his back like that would mean Magnus hadn’t seen it.

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “You wanna get takeout tonight?”

“I don’t sleep with people on the first date.” Alec blurted out, and Magnus scratched the back of his neck, chuckling softly.

“That’s absolutely fine. I just… Think you’re cute. I was gonna ask you out before the lube thing, for the record.” He explained. “I don’t know anyone in town, and… You seem very sweet.”

Alec leaned against the counter, a grin blooming on his face. “I’d love to, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing mundane Malec so much ugh I wish they didn't have to deal with all this supernatural nonsense


End file.
